theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of The Jedi Knight
Rise of The Jedi Knight, Rise III ''or ''Rise Episode III: The Jedi Knight, is the upcoming final installment in The Rise Series. It is set 20 years after'' Infiltrators.. It will be hosted in the 3rd Phase of The Ambush Games. It is likely to be Ivar's last hosted game although that is not entirely sure anymore. As of February 3, 2013, the script is written by director and creator Ivar-Jedi. He re-wrote and cut several scenes for a better flow in the story and narrative. Characters Playable Characters #Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) #Cyborg P03-N1X #Zorrus Blake #Nalyal Dagget #Cal Amuro #Meredith Diamond #Sonohara Fi #Meldor Cruell #Jason Flubberslime #Lucto Kamani #Sergemont Piolis #Susan Bravely #Connor Malony #Viggor Webb (All character models are completed and pictures and pages for them will follow soon) Unplayable Characters And Cameo's All Unplayable Characters and Cameo's are portrayed by Ivar-Jedi. #The Fire Skeleton (Host #1) #Siem Blackrim #Commander Zybott #Harlin Krekis (Verd's Personal Assassin/Bounty Hunter) #Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious #Darth Vader #Rebels #Stormtroopers Hidden Characters #??? (Wicket will be atleast one of Hidden Characters) # Story The Rebels are at war with the almighty Empire! When The Fire Skeleton sees he can't lead his rebellion to victory, he decides to go look for an old friend that has been lost for many years. In the meantime, the villian Kyr'am Verd sets his master plan against the Emperor in motion. Also, a great debate about the Chosen One is held... Setting The Game will be feauterd amongst several Locations. *Rebel Base on Skitor *Hoth *Morzux *Imperial Cruiser *A planet where the Cruisers are build History Prologue Starting the story with a narration of The Fire Skeleton to a mysterious person. Opening Day 1 - ??? Day 2 - ??? Winner(s) The Winner(s) are currently unknown. Come back after the game. Roles '''Loyals: ' Rebel Protector Rebel Inspector Rebel Suicider Rebel Soldier 'Imperials: ' Imperial Leader Imperial Murderer Imperial Troopers Differences Between Infiltrators And Jedi Knight *This game features a Subplot again, an event not present in Infiltrators *The Fire Skeleton is now a host character and not played by Darth Namialus. *It might use the 'Private Chat' idea first introduced in The Tale of Omega. *It has much more teasers following up the game. Music As usual, this game also will feature a fictional Soundtrack Album. Preview Corner All the preview and teasers for the upcoming finale! Most characters will get their own simple teaser. Teaser Poster 1.jpg|'Rise of The Jedi Knight' Teaser Poster #1 Teaser Poster 2.JPG|'Rise of The Jedi Knight' Teaser Wiz-Man Teaser.JPG|Wiz-Man Teaser Cyborg Teaser.JPG|Cyborg Teaser Meredith Teaser.JPG|Meredith Teaser Trivia *The Game's short name is "Rise III" or "Jedi Knight" and the production code is 4.03 *On October 19, 2012 Ivar revealed the title for the game: "Rise of The Jedi Knight" *Events in the second game will have effect on the story of "Jedi Knight" *The Ending is mostly planned out already. *The Fire Skeleton will once again return in the game. This time as a Host Character. *On December 3, 2012 Ivar decided to host this game before his other planned game "Heroes of The Rebellion" wich takes place in the same Ivar-Canon universe. *It has links to "Heroes of The Rebellion" and "The Empire Game" wich are also games that will be hosted by Ivar-Jedi *It will probably be Ivar-Jedi's last game to ever host, leaving the fates for "Heroes of The Rebellion" and "The Empire Game" *The first scene was written by Ivar-Jedi while it's predecessor, Rise of The Infiltrator, was still in release. *The Ending was largely written by Ivar-Jedi on January 26, 2013. The Conclusion Date of Infiltrators. *An extra part of the Plot was revealed on January 28, 2013 *On February 3, 2013, it was revealed that "Saboteur" characters Dall Amuro and Crystal Diamond had a brother and a sister and that they would be Playable Characters in this game. *On February 4, 2013 Extra factions that would be part of the game were listed in the Unplayable Characters/Cameo's list. *Diamond's sister was revealed as Meredith Diamond on February 4, 2013 *Ratta's and Cyborg's new design for the game were finished on February 4, 2013 *A fast-paced scene of Verd gathering his new allies was written on February 5, 2013 *The Game fetaures several nods to the "Maul/Death Watch" Arc from Star Wars The Clone Wars Season 5. *Playbe Characters, Sonohara Fi and Meldor Cruell were revealed on February 6, 2013 *Meldor Cruell was first named Meldor Cry-Ze, but Ivar changed it. *On February 7, 2013 Playable Character Jason Flubberslime was revealed. *Playable Characters 10 to 13 were revealed on February 11, 2013 *The Settings were revealed on February 11, 2013. Morzux's come back is now official. *Connor Malony was revealed on February 12, 2013 *Viggor Webb was created by Ivar while watching TV on February 14, 2013 *It was almost cancelled but Ivar is trying his best to get the final product finished on time. *Most character designs were completed on February 27, 2013 *It was almost postponed and cancelled. Category:Games Category:Ivar-Canon Category:Rise of The Jedi Knight Category:Phase III Category:Future Games Category:The Rise Series